Babysitting again?
by Akila E. Ferrari
Summary: Sequel to Babysitting Ramen Boy! Maaf yang satu ini mungkin kurang memuaskan untuk dibaca...hehe


_Disclaimer: Not me of course. I don't own Naruto. But I do own Tenshin._

_Warning: akan ada OC di sini. Bagi yang tak suka silahkan pulang-Eh, maksudku keluar. Dan maaf mungkin yang ini sangat tidak memuaskan untuk dibaca._

* * *

Babysitting Again!?

_Sequel 'Babysitting Ramen Boy'_

_Created By: _

* * *

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menambah kesejukan di musim panas yang tengah melanda desa Konoha. Para penduduk tengah bersantai menikmati sejuknya angin dan panasnya matahari yang mulai semakin menyengat ketika hari semakin siang.

Tetapi hanya para shinobi dan kunoichi saja yang saat ini sedang sibuk. Lebih tepatnya hanya tim 7 yang tengah panik. Teman satu tim mereka yang memiliki rambut dengan warna sama seperti gulali ini berubah menjadi bayi berumur 9 bulan, hanya saja kasusnya kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto. Si pecinta ramen berubah menjadi bayi karena meminum kuah mie ramen yang dituangkan ramuan aneh oleh Kabuto. Kalau Sakura berubah menjadi bayi saat ia terkena air dari showernya sendiri.

"Nenek Tsunade, kau tak tau apa-apa tentang semua ini?" tanya Naruto bosan. Tsunade tak menjawab dan lebih memilih focus ke hasil eksperimen dengan air yang berhasil mengubah murid didiknya menjadi bayi.

"Ne, Kapten Yamato, aku boleh gendong Saku-" belum juga Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yamato segera men-_death glare_ dengan tatapan yang mungkin bisa membuat para Uchiha bangga.

"Naruto! Kau saja tadi menggendong Sakura kayak kantong beras! Pokoknya jangan sekalipun mendekati Sakura, jarak yang paling aman 10 kaki saja! Mengerti!? 10 kaki!" seru Yamato sambil menggendong bayi mungil dengan rambut gulali yang saat ini sedang menggigiti mainan bayi yang dibawa Yamato.

"Che, tapi aku kan calon suaminya! Aku juga harus bisa merawat bayi!" seru Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata 'calon suami' memberikan tatapan kematian ke arah Naruto. Hanya saja matanya yang besar dan wajahnya yang imut karena saat ini ia menjadi bayi malah membuat _death glare-_nya seperti "_Puppy eyes_".

"Tuh!? Liat!? Sakura-chan aja setuju!" seru Naruto sambil menari tarian kemenangan.

"Um, _Dickless_.. menurutku _Ugly memberikanmu death glare_." Ujar Sai dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat datar layaknya triplek.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _dickless_!? Aku punya tau!" pekik Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sai yang langsung ditepis oleh si ninja pelukis tersebut.

"Punya? Punya apa? Kau kan tak punya 'itu'." Balas Sai sekenanya sambil mundur sehingga ia sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelah Yamato.

"Grrrrr! Liat saja! Akan aku buktikan aku punya!" seru Naruto sambil memegang celananya dan bersiap untuk menurunkan sang celana sebelum Sakura berteriak dengan teriakan yang dapat mengalahkan Banshee dan wajah yang memerah, plus teriakan Tsunade dan kepalan tangan dari sang Hokage yang siap dilayangkan ke kepala Naruto.

"Naluto bakaaaaaaaa!"

"NA_**RUTOOOOO**_**!**"

* * *

"Oke, kita bagi tugas saja. Siapa yang akan merawat Sakura hari ini?" tanya Yamato saat diusir oleh Tsunade dari ruang kerjanya. Sai menggeleng pelan tanda ia tak bisa merawat bayi untuk saat ini. yamato juga menggelang pelan.

"Aku ada tugas dari nona Tsunade 2 hari yang lalu dan tugas tersebut masih berlaku saat ini." ujar Sai.

"Hhhh aku juga ada tugas dari anbu yang mana mungkin aku bisa tolak." Ujar Yamato sambil menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau ak-"

"Kita titipkan saja dia ke Ino.." Yamato memotong perkataan Naruto cepat.

"Ino sedang ada misi dengan timnya kan?" tanya Sai.

"Aku saja yang ra-"

"Kalau Hinata?" tanya Yamato memotong perkataan Naruto lagi.

"Hmmm, kalau tak salah Neji bilang ada acara keluarga di kediaman Hyuuga. Otomatis tak akan bisa." Jawab Sai.

"Oi…"

"Bagaimana dengan Tenten?" masih tak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau mau _Ugly _terkena benda-benda tajam dirumahnya?"

"**OI AKU SAJA YANG RAWAT!**" seru Naruto kesal. Teriakannya membuat para burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon berterbrangan, bahkan teriakannya membuat sakit jantung kakek tua yang tak sengaja lewat kambung lagi, dan teriakannya juga sukses memecahkan gelas di kedai makan tak jauh dari tempat Yamato, Naruto dan Sai berdiri.

"Oke, oke. Tak perlu berteriak seperti Banshee juga kali." Ujar Sai sambil melepaskan telinganya. Yamato menyerahkan Sakura ke pelukan Naruto. Sang pecinta ramen dengan senang menggendong 'Sakura-chan'-nya dan kali ini tidak dengan gaya menggendong karung bersa tentunya.

"Oke! Kami pergi dulu!" seru Naruto senang sambil memperhatikan wajah si bayi Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sakura tertidur semenjak tim 7 keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade, dan hebatnya ia tak terbangun oleh teriakan maha dahsyat Naruto. Entah memang mengantuk atau kebluk.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa menitipkan Sakura ke Naruto ya?" tanya Yamato sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura yang digendongnya pergi.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada _Ugly_…aku yakin Tsunade akan menghukum kita…"

"….Kita salahkan kepada Kakashi?" saran Yamato.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Bilang saja kalau Kakashi yang menyuruh kita menitipkan Sakura ke Naruto.." balas Sai. Yamato dan Sai saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk setuju dan pergi untuk menjalankan misi masing-masing.

* * *

Sore berganti malam. Apartemen Naruto yang tadinya berantakan bagaikan kapal pecah kini sudah sedikit rapih. Ingat 'sedikit' rapih. Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kalau saja tubuhnya saat ini menadi dewasa kembali mungkin kamar ini akan langsung bersih.

"Ne, Sakura-chan..kau lapar?" tanya Naruto. "Atau mau mandi? Eh…tapi gak seru memandikanmu dalam tubuh anak bayi…hehehe.." ujar Naruto diakhiri dnegan tawa _pervert_ dan langsung dibalas dengan lemparan bantal dari Sakura.

* * *

'Ukh…berat…' batin Sakura saat cahaya pagi mengenai matanya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. 'Eh..ini bukan kamarku!' baru saja Sakura akan berteriak kalau ia tak melihat rambut landak berwarna kuning di atas tubuhnya yang sekarang…berumur 6 tahun? Wow..cepat juga.

'Eeeet tunggu dulu. Kenapa kepala Naruto ada di atas perutku!?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sedikit panik. Sakura berniat memukul kepala Naruto sekeras mungkin tetapi niatnya hilang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

'Ternyata waktu tidur dia manis juga…' batin Sakura dengan pipi sedikit berwarna pink. Dielusnya rambut jabrik tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan suara "Purr". Bagaikan terkena chidori dari Sasuke, Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. 'A-apa yang aku lakukan!? Grrr dasar aku payah..dasar Naruto payah..'.

"Sakura-chaaan…" gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya. 'Dia…memimpikanku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Kini wajah Sakura sukses dibuat memerah.

"Sakura-chyaan…"

"…ya Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan. Biasanya kalau orangs edang mengingau bisa juga diajak bicara, ya walaupun jawabannya akan sedikit ngaco.

"Bau.."

'Tuh kan ngaco…eh tunggu..'

**DHUAK**

"Gyaaaaa! Sakiit!" rintihan Naruto semakin menjadi saat Sakura mendorongnya keluar dari tempat tidur. Biarpun saat ini umurnya 6 tahun, kekuatan manusia super -dalam kasus Naruto kekuatan monster- masih ada.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau Sakura-chan!?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Sakura hanya mendengus sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Bukan sulap bukan sihir baju yang dikenakan Sakura yang berumur 6 tahun sudah berbeda. Bukan lagi popok dan kaos kecil milik Naruto. Tetapi kini dress berwarna kuning dengan aksen pita kecil di bagian perut.

"Heee? Kau sekarang berumur….6? cepat sekali!?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura.

"Huf, sana mandi! Mulutmu bau!" seru Sakura galak. Masih kesal dengan insiden tadi sepertinya. Naruto yang tak mau terkena pukulan super Sakura lagi mengangguk dan langsung lari terbirit-birit mengambil baju dan lari lagi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura yang saat ini berumur 6 tahun berjalan berdampingan. Banyak penduduk yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi kali ini Sakura sudah mulai bisa berbicara dengan benar, jadi tak akan ada kesalah pahaman.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…aku lebih memilih anak cowok ketimbang anak cewek.." ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan disekitar pertokoan.

"Aku lebih memilih anak cewek!" balas Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada.

"Gak, pokoknya cowok. Anak cowokkan gak repot kayak anak cewek!" ujar Naruto tetap ke pendiriannya.

"Pokoknya ce-kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan ngomongin anak..?!" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

"He? Tentu saja kau juga harus ikutan! Toh nanti kita akan menikah!" seru Naruto sambil mengepalakn kedua tangan ke arah langit. Sakura dengan cepat memukul kepala Naruto sehingga muncul benjolan yang besar di kepala jabrik tersebut.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Naruto dan Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara feminine dari arah belakang mereka. Haruka Murakami, seorang cewek yang berumur 15 tahun dengan model rambut seperti Lucy Heartfilia dari anime Fairy Tail hanya saja warna rambutnya berwarna merah sedikit pink. Haruka bukan seorang kunoichi, ia bekerja di penginapan yang dikelola kakaknya. Lalu disebelahnya ada Michiru Sakuraba, sama-sama berumur 15 tahun. Model rambutnya pendek sampai leher sedikit mengembang keluar dnegan warna hitam sedikitkekuningan. Ia juga bukan Kunoichi.

"Ah, Haru-chi. Aku dan Sakura-chan akan meni-aw!" kaki Naruto diinjak oleh Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Haruka.

"Meni-aw? Apa itu?" tanya Haruka polos.

"Me..menikmati kue dango di kedai Nakajima! Ahahaha!" jawab Sakura sedikit panik.

"Oh…tapi kedai Natsumi-kun kan sudah lewat." Ujar Michiru sambil mengingat kedai temannya. Natsumi Nakajima selalu ia panggil dengan embel-embel '-kun' karena saat pertama kali ketemu Haruka mengira ia cowok. Taunya cewek.

"Uhm…" Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Naruto berniat membalas perkataan Haruka tetapi terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Psst Sakura-chan..kok Haru-chi dan Michan belum nyadar Sakura-chan jadi pendek sih?" bisik Naruto ke arah Sakura. Si kepala gulali menonjok perut Naruto. "Aku gak pendek! Mana kutau, bentar lagi juga pasti nyadar!".

Dan benar saja "Ah! Kok Sakura-chan jadi kecil!?" tanya Haruka dan Michiru bersamaan saat menyadari tubuh Sakura yang berumur 6 tahun.

'Dasar lamban,' batin Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan. 'Lamban seperti orang yang ada disebelahku.' tambah Sakura dalam hatinya.

* * *

Sekarang sudah berada di minggu ke-3. Sakura kini berumur 11 tahun. Tsunade mengumpulkan tim 7 karena ia mengklaim berhasil menemukan cara agar menormalkan Sakura kembali. Hanya saja saat Tsunade menemukannya, obat yang sudah ia buat diambil oleh sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Yakushi Kabuto, mangkanya saat ini ruang laboratorium sedang dibereskan oleh Shizune akibat Kabuto yang mencari sambil mengacak-acak di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian mendapat misi! Ambil kembali obat yang sudah aku buat susah payah sampai-samapai aku sudah merelakan waktuku untuk meminum sake! Kalian mengerti itu!?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah yang 7 mengangguk dengan cepat dan pergi dengan cepat pula. Takut terkena amukan dari sang Hokage.

"Hei, kenapa Kabuto mencuri obat penawar dari Tsunade-shishou ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain.

"Entah lah, mungkin saja…"

"Ya?" tanya Yamato penasaran. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak. Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Mungkin saja…Kabuto membutuhkannya karena ia telah mengubah Orochi-gay jadi bayi." Ujar Naruto asal yang langsung ibalas dnegan tinju manis dari Sakura.

"Mana mungkin bodoh. Kau lupa apa?! Kabuto itu kan Medic-nin yang tingkatannya seimbang dengan Tsunade-shishou!" seru Sakura galak.

"Tapi _ugly_ apakah obatnya benar-benar manjur?" tanya Sai menghentikan teriakan Sakura.

"Hmmmmmm…Shizune-neechan bilang sih masih belum pasti, soalnya Tsunade-shishou membuatnya saat ia sedang stress gak bisa minum sake. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak lah…lagipula berharap saja semoga Kabuto salah ambil obat." jawab Sakura.

* * *

Disebuah tempat…

"Kabutooooo! Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau malah menyimpan ramuan abal-abal di tempat sampo milikku hah!?" seru sosok mini dengan rambut panjang.

"Maaf Orochimaru-sama! Tapi aku sudah menemukan obat penawarnya!" seru Kabuto panik sambil memberikan obat penawar yang ia curi dari laboratorium Tsunade kepada anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Orochimaru.

"…Che.." seorang cowok mendecih dari sudut pojok ruangan. "Kalau kau tak berubah juga aku akan membunuhmu.." ujar sosok tersebut dnegan mata sharingannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam.

"Berisik Sasuke! Oi, Kabuto! Seharusnya kau jangan membuat sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pulihkan sendiri dong! Ingat ya, kalau aku tak kembali juga! Aku akan suruh manda memakanmu!" seru Orochimaru kesal sambil meminum obatnya tanpa melihat segel di tempat obat tersebut. "Dengan begini aku akan kembali normal! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Belum juga ada 5 menit perut Orochimaru sudah mulai berbunyi tak karuan. Orochimaru memegangi perutnya dengan tangan mininya. Kabuto yang bingung mengambil botol obat tersebut dan membacanya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang, matanya membulat.

"Uhm…Orochimaru-sama…"

"Kabuto! Apa yang aku minum!? Apa memang efekya seperti ini!?" tanya Orochimaru sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ehehehe…aku…salah mengambil…obat…" ujar Kabuto pelan sebelum ia berlari sambil dikejar-kejar Orochimaru bertubuh mini. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di pinggir pojok ruangan.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

"APA!? KAU TAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG BERMESRAAN DENGAN SAKE-KU!?"

"Dengarkan dulu! Obatnya masih ada tau! Yang hilang hanya obat sakit perut!"

"Hah? Oh well. Tak apalah. Toh kalau si Kabuto atau temannya meminumnya tapi tak sakit perut toh dia akan sakit perut saat meminum obat itu. Sudah sana pergi! Aku ada kencan dengan sake!" usir Tsunade dengan kejam.

* * *

Setelah insiden Kabuto yang mencuri obat yang salah. Sakura saat ini sudah kembali normal. Ia masih berada di kamar Naruto yang kini sudah bersih. Sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur dengan amat pulas sampai-sampai muncul balon dari hidungnya.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga!" ujar Sakura sambil memperhatikan jerih payahnya. Apartemen Naruto kino benar-benar 'cling'.

"Sekarang tinggal mencuci piring yang tak pernah ia cuci selama 2 bulan…" ujar Sakura ke arah tumpukan piring kotor yang awalnya disembunyikan Naruto di dalam lemari.

Naruto terbangun saat medengar suara air dan piring yang saling beradu dan tak ketinggalan suara dentuman kecil dari seseorang. Ia sedikit panik saat melihat Sakura tak ada di sebelahnya dan juga ruangan terlihat bersih. 'Jangan-jangan orang yang menculik Sakura-chan juga obsesi akan kebersihan mangkanya tu orang ngebersihin kamarku!?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju arah dapur. Tempat dimana ia mendengar suara seseorang sedang mencuci piring sepertinya. Saat Naruto mau menyerang orang yang mengambil Sakura-chan miliknya ia terdiam.

Naruto tertegun saat melihat Sakura dengan tubuh normalnya lagi memakai celemek dan mencuci piring. Kepulan asap panas tak lama muncul dari arah penanak nasi. Tiba-tiba terbayang pikiran kalau ia dan Sakura menikah dan berkeluarga.

"Ah? Naruto? Kau sudah bangun." Ujar Sakura sambil mengaduk nasi agar tak gosong. Piring-piring yang disimpan (baca: sembunyikan) oleh Naruto yang amat kotor kini sudah bersih. "Sana mandi! Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Jangan kebanyakan makan Ramen." Ujar Sakura sambil menyiapkan lauk-pauk yang sudah ia sipakan sedari tadi.

Sakura dikagetkan oleh Naruto. Si pecinta ramen dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang. Niat si kepala gulali yang tadinya ingin memukul kepala Naruto menghilang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Maksudnya saat Sakura menoleh ia kaget mendapati Naruto wajahnya dekat dengannya. Ngerti?

Tinggal beberapa inci lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu..

"OOOOIIII! NARUTOOOOOO!" seru Kiba Inuzuka sambil membuka pintu Naruto secara paksa. Hinata, Shino, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, dan Lee membeku. Kiba juga ikut membeku saat melihat Naruto hampir mencium Sakura.

'Yah..padahal sedikit lagi…EH!? Apa yang aku pikirkan!?' tanya Sakura panik dalam hati tentunya.

"Sialan lu Kiba! Padahal dikit lagi aku hampir berhasil! Kemari kau!" seru Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Kiba keluar apartemen kecil miliknya.

Fin

_Haru: Gak jelas ya…_

_Natsumi: apaan!? Aku cuman numpang nama doang!_

_Michi: gak apa-apa kan?_

_Haru: Review? Oya, kalau ada yang mau lihat gambaranku..maksudku komikku dengan judul Short Story in Tenshin kunjungin aja FB aku. Namanya (nama asliku loh) Dinik Nafaliensi (Haru-Chi)._


End file.
